Witch's Pleasure
by mydarkdays
Summary: Klaus catches Bonnie pleasuring herself and offers her a helping hand. Smut, rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut**

Bonnie Bennett has had a rough day. She was finally at home, the house was dark and quiet. She turned the lights on and dropped her bag on the floor. The silence was like music to her ears, she was home alone and she was planning to enjoy her private time. No Elena drama, no Salvatores, no Caroline's problems with guys, no demands, no magic, just her and her needs. She turned her cell off and tossed it on the couch, for the next hour or so the rest of the world wouldn't exist to her.

She went to her room and lit up few candles. Her body was already trembling with anticipation. She was craving for a nice and slow release. Eagerly she undressed and lied down on her bed. She had made her bed this morning just like every morning but she didn't pull down the satin cover, she loved how it felt against her naked skin. Her little toy was in the drawer of the nightstand, always ready to satisfy her needs. Sometimes she wondered why she would need a man at all. Jeremy and Matt couldn't have given her what she needed, they couldn't make her cum. She smiled while looking at her vibrator, it never failed.

She put her toy on the nightstand, closed her eyes and relaxed. She was in no hurry. After taking a deep breath she started with her tits, rubbing them together. Her body was aching for this, her back arched while she rubbed her nipples hard. The simple tit play turned her on so much that she already felt juices flooding between her legs. It had been too long, she was even hornier than she had thought. Her breathing was becoming more and more rapid when she spread her legs and picked up her toy. It hummed when she turned it on, feeling it vibrating made her even wetter. She moaned loudly when the peek of the toy touched her pussy. She took a hold of it with both hands and started to move it up and down. She didn't put it inside of her, she never did. Not even her friends knew that she was a virgin. She had been fingered and licked, but never fucked. No man had ever turned her on enough. Sure Jeremy and Matt had been nice, but she wanted something more. Her hips jerked as she flicked her toy to vibrate faster, she was so close.

"Oh God…"

She felt her orgasm building up and moaned in pleasure, but her moan turned into a disappointed whimper when her toy was suddenly gone. Her mind couldn't understand what had happened, she was sweaty, wet and in desperate need for a release.

"Fuck…" she murmured.

"Was that an invitation?" an amused male voice said. Bonnie's eyes flew open. Klaus was standing beside her bed, staring at her with a smirk. She was too shocked to speak, the humiliation turned her face red. She was lying naked in front of Klaus and he had just watched her pleasuring herself.

"What…"

"What am I doing here?" he guessed and bent down, softy touching her thigh. He smirked when his touch made her jerk. "Actually, little witch, I came here to kill you, but now I have something much better in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut**

Bonnie's humiliation left her paralyzed, she was praying that the whole thing was a nightmare. Klaus wasted no time to take advantage of her confusion, he started to rub her wet pussy with two fingers. She cried out, making him smirk again. "So wet… I love that." She was too shocked by her own reaction to protest when he settled himself beside her and took her nipple in his mouth sucking on it. She had never been so turned on in her life, his fingers were playing with her swollen clit. This was Klaus, _Klaus, _her enemy. Her traitorous body didn't care about that, she was so worked up that he could easily make her moan and squirm desperately.

"Do you want me to make you cum, little witch?" he asked, his hot mouth touching her ear. Another loud moan was the only response she could give to him. She didn't even think about fighting him, she was enjoying herself too much. He knew how to touch her just right, his skilled fingers were playing her body like some instrument. He made her cum fast and hard. "Oh God!" She kept screaming all the way the most powerful orgasm of her life. Her juices made his fingers wet, he smiled and licked them clean one by one, tasting her cum. "Hmm, not bad, little witch."

Her eyes were closed, she tried to catch her breath. She opened her eyes immediately when she heard him unzipping his jeans. He had taken his shirt off, showing off his gorgeous upper body. Her eyes widened when he lowered the waist of his boxers and his hard cock jumped out. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by him, he smirked at her predatorily. "Seeing something you like, love?"

She bit her lip and turned her head away. She had never seen a cock so big, she wanted to have it inside of her. No, this was Klaus! What was wrong with her? "Klaus…" She forgot what she had planned to say when he positioned himself between her legs and she felt his cock touching her wet entrance. "Klaus…"

"What do you want, love?"

She knew what she wanted, as wrong as that was. Maybe she had even secretly fantasized about that, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. He was wicked, evil. A villain. "Fuck me." He was surprised by her request, but not as surprised as she was. Had she just said that? He smirked. "With pleasure." She cried out when he slammed his cock into her, penetrating her thin barrier. His eyes widened. "A virgin? Well, well…"

She was hurting, but that didn't last for long. He bit his wrist and shoved it onto her mouth before she could protest. At first she tried to fight him, but after swallowing just few drops of his blood, all the pain was gone. She had never felt better. He thrust himself fully in, making her moan. "Oh fuck!" He gave her a moment to get used to his size before slamming into her again and again. Her body was out of control, she needed more. "Harder!" she screamed as he kept pounding into her. He smirked and built up a faster pace, his cock filled her completely.

She moaned like crazy, her nails scratched his shoulders. "Oh fuck!" This was exactly what she had wanted, what she had been craving for. No talking, no feeling, just raw animalistic sex. She screamed when he made her orgasm the second time. He kept fucking her harder and faster until he groaned in pleasure while coming into her hot wetness. "Not bad, witch…" he murmured and touched her cheek before pulling out. The gesture was almost gentle. Her sore body was trembling, she had never felt so satisfied. He lied beside her for few seconds before getting up. Neither of them spoke when he got dressed.

"Thanks for the ride, love," he said and winked at her. She was grateful that she didn't have to reply when he flashed out. Her whole body was like jelly, but she managed to pull the cover down and settle among the pillows. With a blissful sound she fell asleep.


End file.
